Raiding Indian Hill
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: After the nuke at Indian Hill was disarmed, government forces arrived to seize everything as part of the clean up effort. Amongst the people taking part in the operation was Agent Ashley Hayes of the FBI. Takes place before The Rightful Wayne Heir by FanWriter83.
1. Chapter 1

Raiding Indian Hill

Chapter One. Arrival

Arkham Asylum/Indian Hill

Forty-five minutes after Gordon, Alfred, Bruce, and Selina left

Officer Hamilton ran up to Captain Bullock who was standing near his car.

"Excuse me sir, but the bus that escaped has been located,"

"Where is it?" Bullock asked as he turned to the map on the hood.

"Six miles south of here on Metz Street. We have two squad cars on site, but the bus is empty."

"Oh dammit, those monsters escaped," Bullock grumbled then grabbed his radio. "All strike teams in Arkham and Indian Hill, listen up. The bus has been found six miles south of here on Metz Street, I need all of you to stop what you're doing and head there now."

"Copy that," a strike team member replied.

Bullock put down his radio and turned back just in time to see more than several black Chevy Tahoes make their way onto the premises.

"Oh no, not these guys," Bullock muttered.

The occupants of the vehicles soon revealed themselves. Some were wearing blue jackets with three yellow letters on them while the others were dressed in full tactical gear and packing M4s.

"You there, are you one in charge?" a man asked as he approached Bullock with his partner.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Captain Harvey Bullock, GCPD."

The man responded by pulling out his badge and flashing it to him.

"Agent Anthony Baldwin, FBI. This is my partner, Agent Ashley Hayes and we need you and your people to vacate the area immediately.

"You feds are so self-righteous, but fine. Enjoy the freak show," Bullock replied then after making another call into his radio and grabbing the map, he got into his car and drove off."

"Pushing cops around is easier than taking candy from babies. Wouldn't you say, Ashley?"

"Yes sir," Ashley replied with a chuckle.

Shortly after the rest of the cops left, a convoy of flatbed trucks pulled up outside the gates.

"Ah, the boys in grey have arrived," Baldwin commented referring to the soldiers onboard. Four UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters arrived overhead and began circling around as one the of troops approached Anthony and Ashley.

"Agent Baldwin?"

"Yes,"

"First Lieutenant Patrick Cruz, 42nd Infantry Division. We are here to help secure the area and sweep both facilities for hostiles."

"My tactical teams will join you in that effort. And this is my partner, Agent Ashley Hayes."

"Ma'am."

"Lieutenant."

After shaking her hand, Baldwin asked him if anyone else was joining the party.

"We brought along a NEST team to get rid of that nuke for us and some guys from USAMRIID too. If you guys happen to find anything pertaining to viruses and or chemical and biological weapons, you are to turn it over to them."

"Got it," Baldwin replied then Cruz turned to his troops. There were well over a hundred present.

"Alright guys, before our friends can do their jobs, we have to do ours. First Platoon, your objective will be to secure the interior of Arkham and make sure all inmates are in their cells. If anyone of them refuse to play ball, shoot'em. The same goes for any Indian Hill monstrosities. Second platoon, you'll be with me clearing Indian Hill. If you see any and I mean any of Strange's creeps running loose, the same rule applies. Shoot'em. This city was almost nuked today and I am not in the fucking mood for games. Are any of you?"

"No sir," the tac team members and soldiers replied in thunderous unison.

"Excellent. Safeties off, let's go."

"Baldwin and Hayes watched as their tactical teams accompanied the troops into the building.

The ones heading for Indian Hill were circling around to the back to enter VIA the garage.

Note. NEST stands for Nuclear Emergency Support Team and USAMRIID stands for United States Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Search and Seize

The FBI tactical teams and soldiers swept through both facilities like wildfire. It turned out that all of Arkham inmates were already in their cells and cells within Indian hill were empty.

After Cruz gave the all clear the rest of the feds and the NEST team entered Indian Hill.

"Your orders, sir?" Agent Hayes asked after they entered the facility.

"Tear this place apart."

"You heard the man, people. Let's get to work Hayes said.

As the FBI started raiding rooms for documents and materials, the NEST team made their way to the bomb room.

The team leader, Tommy Hecker watched as two members of his ten man team inspected the device as he thought about how they were going to move it.

"Sir, the device has been disarmed and it circuits have been fried. No need to worry about it going off on us," Gerald Wade reported.

"Great, now how are we gonna get this thing out of here? It's not like it can fit through the door.

"It appears to be mounted on a platform, sir."

"Check to see if there's a switch that controls it," Hecker ordered.

Wade went up to one of circuit boxes, popped it open and discovered a lever.

"I found it sir,"

"Ok, we're gonna ride this thing down and see where it goes. The rest of you fall back to the garage.

The others nodded in acknowledgment then Wade pulled the lever down and joined Hecker on the platform as it started to descend.

In one of the labs Agent Hayes and a group of fellow FBI agents began their work.

"Remember people, box one is for hard drives, box two is for video tapes from the cameras, and box three is for documents. Don't forget to read through them because of them will be going to the USAMRIID guys. No stone left unturned. Begin."

And began they did, file cabients were flung open and their contents taken. Computers were unplugged and brought out to the middle of the floor where the agents unscrewed them and remove their hard drives.

Ashley took some of them apart and threw their hard drives into a designated box.

The raid of the room was over as quickly as it started, and Ashley went check out other areas as the team that raided the room took the boxes and headed for the exit.

Garage

After pulling the nuke out of the freight elevator, it was picked up by crane and placed into a container. A lid was put over it and sealed tight.

"Let's get this thing onto the bird, people," Hecker said then the cart was rolled out to a waiting V-22 Osprey helicopter. The area around it was covered by a tac team and some soldiers. Cruz watched as it was loaded onto the aircraft.

"We've done our part, Lieutenant. Now we're about to get out of here."

"Where are you guys going?" Cruz asked.

"Somewhere out the way to dismantle this thing," Heckler replied then joined his team on the helicopter.

A few seconds later it rose from the ground and flew off into the darkness then Cruz grabbed his radio.

"C-2, this is Echo 1-4, the nuke has left the building."

"Copy that, Echo 1-4. ISR is tracking it now. Continue your mission at the site."

"Roger that."

Indian Hill

Agent Hayes was another lab looking at some photos a colleague laid out on the table for her.

"This…is absolutely unbelievable."

"I agree, ma'am. This is the most creepiest stuff I've ever seen," Agent Kalman said.

The images were those of people who were physically altered by Hugo Strange's experiments. One man appeared to have the wingspan of a bat and another appeared man had his body covered in quills. The rest were just too indescribable for words.

"This Hugo Strange guy was one sick dude, ma'am."

"Yeah. This and the fact that he had a nuke should be enough to put him not in prison, but under it."

"I hope so too."

"I'm about to go check on the other rooms," Hayes said then left as Kalman and his team started packing up.

Bus crash site

"Sir, we've swept the whole area and there is no sign of the monsters," Officer Hamilton said.

"Bullock shook his head knowing that this situation just snowballed out of control.

"I want patrols all over the city, ground and air. We need to find those monsters."

"Maybe we should ask those National Guard troops I saw heading towards Indian Hill for help."

"Absolutely not. That would send a very bad message to the people of this city. And even though I don't care much for public opinion, I'd rather not do that.

"I don't understand, Captain. How would asking for military support be bad?"

"We would basically be telling the people of Gotham, we cannot protect them. Plus, the military would sideline us and I don't like getting sidelined in my own city."

"Understood, sir."

Indian Hill

As multiple groups of Agents walked out of rooms with boxes of documents and tapes in their hands. Hayes was making her way towards another lab to see how things were going.

"Hey Ashley, get a load of this," her friend, Agent Russo said.

"I'm on my way," Hayes replied then ran into lab where Russo was looking at a board.

Her jaw dropped in shock one more. She had seen many thing in this place that made her do that so many times, she literality lost count.

"What on earth am I looking at?"

"It seems these people were not only creating monsters, they were literality playing God. Artificially creating people. Talk about freaky stuff," Russo commented.

"If it were up to me and there wasn't a nuke to worry about, I would've blown this place to bits with a pair of bunker busters."

"But the Asylum is right above us. The explosions would take it out too.

"It's a building full of psychotic loonies. Who would miss them?"

"Maybe not the loonies, but what about the workers? Their families would surely miss them.

"We can't always save everybody," Hayes said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Russo replied then went back to looking at the board.

The board showed the entire process starting with an egg being fertilized and ending with a newborn baby.

"I even saw some notes on mental programing too. I'm surprised they were able to get away with this stuff for as long as they have."

"So am I, Jack. Let's get this shit ready for transport," Hayes replied.

Russo went to the doorway and asked for some plastic wrap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Leaving Out

Indian Hill

A few hours later

Agent Hayes and Agent Russo emerged from the building pushing the board they seized in the lab. It was the last thing to be hauled out of Indian Hill.

"Last ones out, eh?" Agent Baldwin asked.

"Yes sir, pushing this board took quite a while," Hayes replied.

"Given how big it is, I can imagine. Just put it on one of the trucks and we can finally get out of here."

"Copy that, sir," Russo said.

With the help of two soldiers, the board was lifted into the back of the truck and the trailer doors were closed shut.

"See you back at the field office, Jack."

"You too, Ashley," Russo replied then he went back to his vehicle as Ashley went back to Baldwin and hopped into the front passenger seat.

"When we get back to the office, just fill out your report and you'll be free to go home."

"Thank you sir. After what I saw down there, I can't wait to put this particular raid of ours behind me."

"You're not the only one, Ashley," Baldwin replied then then he started the engine.

The National Guard performed one more sweep of the facility along with planting charges for the final phase of the operation.

Once the troops made it back to the surface and gave Lieutenant Cruz the all clear, he pulled out a detonator from one of his vest pockets and blew the charges.

There was a brief rumble beneath them, but that was all the confirmation they needed to know that the explosives did their work. Nobody would be using the complex under the Asylum as a blacksite ever again.

Fin.


End file.
